


This moment and now.

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's first visit in prision during summer time.





	This moment and now.

Felicity couldn’t believe that she was going to see her husband after such a long time without him. And no one was going to watch them.

She knew it was FBI fault that they denied her a visit giving excuses that were completely bizzar to her.

But she never gave up. She fought hard and now in about minute she was going to finally see him, touch him.

She had felt tears already coming to her eyes.

Some guard was explaining rules to her but she wasn’t listening to him at all.

She was just waiting for the door to open.

Maybe it was better that she was going to see him now. She has been to angry earlier and she probably wouldn’t be able to say what she wanted and needed.

She thought their goodbye wasn’t enough. She didn’t even get a chance to kiss him one last time.

She was so occupied with her own thoughts that she didn’t realize the door were opened.

“You can go inside,” a very rude and unfriendly guard said sounding like he had enough of her standing in one place.

She took one step closed her eyes for a brief moment and then she was walking through the door.

In instant she was hit with familirity.

She didn’t even get a chance to look propery when she heard her name.

“Felicity.”

And then she was in his arms crying like baby.

“Shhh…” Oliver smoothed her hair while he whispered into her ear.

“I am here.”

She wanted to say something, anything but her emotions were taking over her.

So they stood like that in a tight embrance for a while.

When she finally gathered herself together she felt his hands on her back,head, hips and they even lightly touched her butt.

That simple touch brought fire inside of her.

She was away for him for way too long.

“I won’t survive another few months without you. I don’t want to,” she didn’t plan on saying those words first but it happened and she meant it.

“I want you back at home with me and William.”

She only heard his deep sign and she knew he wished he could do something about that.

Felicity held him for a moment before she finally let him go but not too far.

She was still holding his waist as she looked up at him.

And she saw it, a big bruise under his left eye.

“Oliver what happened to you?” She was very concerned as she gently touched his cheek.

“It was just a misunderstanding. It won’t happen again.”

She sent him a look saying she didn’t buy his story.

Oliver sighed loudly. He didn’t want to lie to his wife again.

“I guess all those guys who I put here are pretty happy to see me,” he tired to make a joke out of his very difficult situation.

Felicity sent him a very stern look.

“It’s fine hon, I will handle it I promise,” he tired to reasure her. “How is William doing? How are both of you doing?”

Felicity grabbed his hands, “we are fine, you don’t need to sorry about us. William says hi by the way and he misses you.”

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment, “and he probably hates me too.”

Felicity bit her lower lip when Oliver looked at her.

“It was rough at the beginning, I won’t lie especially when he saw how I was dealing with the situation.”

“I was mad at you. God I was so furious I was walking around ho- around place where we live muttering horrible things about you and decision you made,” she cringed. “I am sorry for that.”

“What do you mean?”

Felicity looked at her husband and for the first time she truly felt that all the anger has passed away.

Oliver pulled her by the hands they were holding until his butt hit the table. He sat on it on pulled Felicity between his legs.

“You have absolutely nothing to aplologize for. I am at fault here,” he reached his hand and caressed her cheek. “I fucked up so much, I am sorry.”

Felicity saw the guilt and regret in his eyes. Eyes that were shining with glimpses of tears and it was breaking her heart.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her body to his as close as possible.

“It doesn’t matter now Oliver. We all grieved. I had a very long conversation with William I hope I made him understand somethings,” she breathed out on his neck. “There are way more important matters to take care of though.”

Oliver pulled a back a little bit to have a chance to look at his beautiful wife. God, he missed her a lot.

“Matters like what?” He asked curious.

She looked at him like he had grown a second head or something. How could he not know?

“Getting you out of here duh!” she smiled at him like what she said was the most obvious thing.

He opened his mouth, “Felicity.”

But she put a finger on his parted lips, “we are working on that Oliver and nothing is going to stop us. You will be home with me and William soon I promise.”

She smiled at him and just like that everything else didn’t matter. Where they were or who they were.

He was standing in front of the most amazing woman of all times and despite of what he had put her through she was still his.

She opened her mouth wanting to say something more but Oliver had other plan in his head.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. Brought her closer to him and moved his lips so they were an inch away from hers.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I am the luckiest man on Earth to have you as my wife,” he brushed his nose against hers. “I love you so so so much.”

Felicity’s smile grew bigger and one more time when she wanted to say something she was interrupted.

Oliver breathed her name out right before he kissed her.

His lips were so soft on hers like he was afraid to break her.

She didn’t mind though. She knew they both needed this kind of intimacy to surivive whatever time they were still going to be apart.

Theirs lips were touching and moving slowly like they had all the time in the world even if they didn’t.

Oliver lightly nibbed at her bottom lip and she parthed hers letting him slip his tongue inside.

How much have she missed him was impossible to describe.

His hands moved lower until they reached her ass. He gripped it firmly making Felicity moan into his mouth.

She could feel his growing erection against her core.

She was getting wetter as well.

She wanted to continue this but her husband seemed to have different idea.

He pulled back from her, resting his cheek against hers breathing a little bit fatser than normally.

“I don’t understand why did you stop?”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the tone of her soft yet grumpy voice.

He gave a peck next to her nose and her eyebrow and then lips.

He made her giggle.

“Beacuse when I make love to you after all this lost time I don’t want it to be here in this place.”

He kissed her one more time.

“I love you Oliver.”

“I know and everyday here I try to remind myself that you do.”

He saw tears appearing in her eyes and he didn’t want them to fall.

“I believe in you Felicity and I know you will figure something out and I will be with you and William again.”

She grinned at him, “damn you are right.”

Oliver laughed and for the first time since few months he thought that maybe he wasn’t going to spend his whole life behind the bars.

“I am sorry last time I didn’t give you proper goodbye.”

“It’s okay I hope today you will give me the one I deserve.”

“I will but till then…”

She smiled widely as she reached on her tiptoes and smashed her lips against his.

They didn’t want to talk about difficult things anymore.

No more ifs and wills.

Only this moment and now.

That was what mattered.


End file.
